Seiji and Touma
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Songfic done to 'Romeo And Juliet' YST fic, Seiji & Touma uploaded to replace the fics I had to remove (see bio). Fluff, Seiji Touma get together


T: Seiji and Touma

B: Showndra Ridge

Don't own song or show. No idea who sings the version of the song I have

**Song: Romeo And Juliet **

**Sung by: ?**

**A love struck Romeo, sings the streets a serenade**

**Laying everybody low, with a love song that he made**

**Finds a street light, steps out of the shade**

**And says something like, "You and me babe, how about it?"******

Touma returned to a silent house. Nasuti and the other troopers had gone somewhere to take care of some business. While the house appeared empty, Touma knew Seiji was there, he just knew it.

**Juliet says, "It's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack"**

**He's underneath the window, she's singing, 'Hey la, my boyfriend's back'**

**You shouldn't come around here, singing up at people like that'**

**Anyway, what you gonna do about it?**

Hearing the shower turn off Touma smiled, the irony that Seiji would be in the shower struck him as funny for some reason. Mounting the stairs he slowly began to climb up them.

**Juliet, the dice where loaded from the start,**

**And I bet, and you exploded into my heart,**

**And I forget, I forget, the movie song**

**When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?**

Seiji heard someone on the steps and smiled to himself. He knew it couldn't be Nasuti, she had business that would keep her away for a good two days. Shin had gone home for the week to help his sister with a new baby. Ryo had gone with Shu when Shu had decided to go home and see his family. That left only Touma. Quickly turning off the water, Seiji got out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist

**You come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame,**

**Both dirty, both mean, yes, and the dream was just the same,**

**And I dreamed your dream for you, and now your dream is real**

**How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?**

Touma reached the bathroom door and paused. The water had turned off, Seiji must have heard him come in. 'So much for surprise' Touma thought and went to his room.

He and Seiji had been in love even before they had meant Nasuti and had never acted upon their emotions or let anyone know. Yet both of them had known they felt the same way about each other. Touma had been about to act upon his emotions, and Seiji turning off the water had stopped him.

**Now you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold**

**You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold**

**You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin, yeah**

**Now you just say, "Oh Romeo, yeah, you know I used to have a scene with him"**

Seiji, dressed in only his towel left the bathroom and made his way to his and Touma's room. The swordsman entered the room and saw Touma lying on his bed, appearing to be asleep or resting. Knowing Touma, that wouldn't be too much of a surprise, but Seiji could tell the blue haired teen wasn't asleep, his body was far to tense for that. Seiji pretended to ignore the other boy and moved to his dresser.

**Juliet, when we made love you used to cry**

**You said "I love you love the stars above, gonna love you till I die"**

**There's a place for us, you know the movie song**

**When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?**

Touma heard Seiji enter the room and listened as he made his way to the dresser to get changed. He had tried to pretend to be a sleep and knew Seiji wasn't fooled, he just couldn't relax. He had truly been hopping to take this opportunity to get with Seiji, but that didn't seem like it would happen to soon.

Touma waited the proper time and then moved his head from the pillow to glance at his roommate.

**I can't do the talk, like they talkin' on the TV**

**And I can't do a love song, like the way it's meant to be**

**I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you**

**I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you**

Seiji smiled at him. He was leaning against the wall, towel still around his waist.

"I knew you weren't asleep." Seiji said and made his way over to Touma.

"Seiji?" Touma asked, trying to figure out what the blond haired teen was up to.

**And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be**

**All I do is keep the beat, 'n bad company**

**And all I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme**

**Juliet, I'd do the stars with you, anytime**

"Touma I love you." Seiji said as he said down on the edge of the bed.

"Seiji… I" Touma said, unable to believe what he was hearing. Seiji felt the same way and was voicing what he wanted to hear.

"What?" Seiji asked, a smirk on his face.

"Seiji what will the others think?"

"I don't care what they think." Seiji told him and pulled the other boy into a kiss.

**Ah Juliet, when we made love you used to cry**

**You said I love you love the stars above, gonna love you till I die**

**And there's a place for us, you know the movie song**

**When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?**

A/N: Use your imagination from there, sorry but I don't wanna push it up to anything past PG-13.


End file.
